


The distant Impie

by Bluefrost1800



Series: House of the Unholy [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Mentions of past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefrost1800/pseuds/Bluefrost1800





	The distant Impie

There was something strange about the cake Daniela was eating- it didn't taste quite right. ‘It's probably just the recipe.’ she thought, but no, this was the same cake she has eaten since she was a small child. ‘Maybe grandmother added something?’ she tried again to reason with herself but that was also wrong; her grandmother was a strict woman who believed that if something was perfect the way it was then you shouldn't change it.

“How's the cake, sweetheart?” her grandmother asked, her back turned turned to the girl as she did the dishes. Daniela felt her hackles rise and dread pool in her gut. Her grandmother never referred to her with such an affectionate nickname; something was definitely wrong here.

She swallowed the piece of cake in her mouth. “It's great. Did you, by chance, add something? It tastes... different.”

Her grandma chuckled. “Oh, I decided to try a different ingredient. Is it that noticeable?” the old woman turned and the girl's stomach dropped when she saw the large knife that her grandmother was drying. Memories of blood, screams, pain and a locked door flashed through the girl's eyes. She stumbled off the chair and ran to the bathroom where she vomited her lunch in the toilet. She dry heaved and choked when she felt something in her throat. Using her fingers, Daniela pulled out the object and nearly dropped it when she saw what it was. A finger. A human finger, likely belonging to a child judging but its size. Quickly, she shoved her fingers down her throat, in case there were more body parts. After she was done, she flushed the toilet (making sure not to look at the objects as they went down the drain), cleaned herself up and exited. The girl stopped in front of an old door that lead to the cellar. She examined the old metal door that was painted a dark red. She dared not touch the door that stood between her and the operation table with its many rusty tools that she knew were down there and, maybe, its new ‘patient‘.

She left.

Past the kitchen were her grandmother was still washing the dishes and the piece of cake with its human remains, and out the front door. Pass the garden with the new soil and the holes large and big enough to fit a human. Her pace sped up when an inhuman sound was heard from the garden shack accompamied with rattling chains and the sound of a heavy object coming into contact with the wooden walls.

Daniela never should have visited her grandmother, not when the old woman had gotten it into her head that she deserved to be aknowledged by their distant cousins, the Impie. After the large scandal of the family's eldest daughter marrying an 'unworthy' man and giving birth to the possible heir,  Margarita Church had done everything in her power to be accepted back into their good graces. From creating her own 'pets' -a perverse version of Augustin Impie's- to training her granddaughter to take the mantle. And yet, their distant relatives never turned their attention on them. Good. She didn't wanted to be a part of those monsters, no matter how much blood they shared.


End file.
